


The moth and the fly

by genericuserwriter



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericuserwriter/pseuds/genericuserwriter
Summary: (First post! This is just going to be a small oc Drabble from Warriors
Kudos: 1





	The moth and the fly

A Siamese cat walked among the rivers, thinking about what life could’ve been

The cat stopped and stared down at the river it had a scar running down its right eye

”So, We meet again “ The Siamese quickly turned to face the direction of the voice

A Maine coon glared at the siamese

”What do you want, Gliding’moth?”


End file.
